Dr Pervo - Book I - Chapter 4 (The Golden Birdcage)
by MrXexposed
Summary: Felicity Smoak decides to take matters into her own hands and track down Stephanie Brown to warn her that a suspicious Halloween Party invitation is not from Tim Drake, and instead appears to be a trap. Despite her recent field training, Felicity might be getting in over her head by venturing into the secret hideout of Dr. Pervo and his stunningly beautiful accomplice, Erotica.


DR. PERVO - BOOK I

 **4\. The Golden Birdcage**

Felicity Smoak pulled up behind a blue Toyota Prius that was parked curbside in front a forsaken looking, vacant building. The Cadillac Escalade's onboard computer system verified this was the location of the address provided in the suspicious Halloween party invitation that was allegedly from Tim Drake. A quick scan of the plates confirmed the vehicle belonged to Stephanie Brown.

Felicity unholstered the .45 as she approached the door with the dubious _"Halloween party here!"_ sign taped to it. During her handgun training she had become particularly fond of, and relatively proficient with the sleek, charcoal colored weapon. She cautiously opened the door and entered the desolate lobby that was bathed in ominous orange light, holding the firearm ready. She immediately spotted the sign with the arrow pointing to the elevator. Highly suspicious of the advertised directions to the alleged party, Felicity sought out an alternate route; however, she quickly determined that the elevator was the only option. The other doors were all either locked or barricaded in some manner.

Resignedly, she pressed the _arrow up_ button—and then covered her nose and mouth as she practically gagged from the musty stench that wafted out when the elevator doors opened. Recovering her bearings, she forcibly willed herself to enter the dingy compartment and press the button for the fifth floor. She then spent the next several minutes trying to avoid vomiting as the elevator jerked, jolted, creaked, groaned and finally ground to a disturbingly uneasy halt.

Getting her nausea under control, Felicity once again assumed an offensive stance as she held her gun ready. The elevator doors opened with a merry _ding._ She gasped in astonishment at the sight before her. Approximately twenty yards away, in an otherwise pitch dark chamber, a dazzling column of light was blazing straight down from a huge spotlight mounted on the ceiling high above. It was illuminating a gigantic golden birdcage. In the center of the cage, dressed in what was distinctly reminiscent of a Little Red Riding Hood costume, was Stephanie Brown! Stephanie's eyes opened wide in recognition, but she could only make grunting sounds because a ball gag filled her mouth. Her wrists were bound in shackles that were attached to a chain that was suspended from the top of the cage, causing her arms to be stretched high above her head. Likewise, her ankles were shackled close together and chained to the floor. This rendered her completely incapable of doing anything other than slightly twisting from side to side, which she began frantically doing in an emphatic demonstration of her utter helplessness.

Felicity nervously stepped forward, exiting the elevator. _"It's okay, Stephanie! I'm here to help you!"_ she intended to shout with commanding confidence, but instead her voice came out in a high-pitched squeal.

"That's rather presumptuous, don't you think?" a man sneered from the darkness somewhere off to the left.

 _POW—POW—POW!_ Three gunshots echoed throughout the room in answer as Felicity blindly fired in the direction of the annoying voice.

"Nice shot— _NOT!_ " The man mocked her. "However, you damaged one of my favorite contraptions, and _for that you will pay!_ Erotica, subdue the intruder!"

Felicity spun wildly about, looking in every direction, but she was unable to see anything in the darkness—until moments too late she unexpectedly spotted something with massive black wings swooping silently down from above. The flying creature was upon her before she could properly aim, and as a result several more shots went harmlessly into the ceiling just as the bird-woman wrapped her legs around Felicity's neck, smothering the hapless shooter's face with her naked pelvis.

Caught off guard by the abrupt crotch plant on her face, Felicity faltered as she felt the gun yanked from her hand. Her disarming was immediately followed by a loud, metallic, scraping sound as the pistol slid harmlessly across the floor into the dark depths of the cavernous room. She grabbed ahold of the bird-woman's thighs with her hands, desperately trying to pull them apart as she dug in her fingernails, but the flying menace's leg muscles were emphatically rigid, and apparently impervious to Felicity's futile rebuff. Felicity dropped to her knees as Erotica flapped her wings, effortlessly hovering over her victim while she maintained the vice like leg clamp on her helpless victim's head.

Felicity fruitlessly struggled, utterly unable to breathe as Erotica used her strong hands to forcibly push the would-be rescuer's face further into the warm wetness of her womanhood. A pleasant aroma of lilacs and roses filled Felicity's nostrils, and the taste of honey was on her lips as she rapidly slipped into unconsciousness.


End file.
